rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Freeze's Cryo Suit
The Cryo-Suit is the term given to a variety of outfits worn by Mr. Freeze throughout his criminal career. In addition to operating as his life-support as he cannot expose himself to higher than sub-zero temperatures, the suits offer a great deal of protection and abilities to Mr. Freeze to aid him in his strikes on Gotham. "Mr. Zero" Refrigerated Suit Worn while Mr. Freeze used the moniker "Mr. Zero," this attire was a simple thermally insulated suit with an attached refrigeration unit on the back, armed with a high-powered fire extinguisher. The suit offered no protection beyond temperature control, rendering it easy to puncture from outside objects, and limited his time outside of a contained cold room to a few hours of operation. Additionally, the weapon he used with the suit was ineffective, simply acting as a deterrent, albeit a very uncomfortable and potentially hazardous one for anyone hit with it. The suit received heavy damage during Mr. Freeze's last bank robbery attempt as Mr. Zero, where a particularly strong retaliation from the GCPD nearly cost his life, though he managed to escape when the building collapsed thanks to his escape. Barely making it back to his hideout, Freeze discarded the suit and built a more advanced one for future use. Semi-Power Cryo-Suit mk I The first suit worn under the new title "Mr. Freeze," this outfit was built with enhancement and defense in mind, improving on all the aspects of the previous "Zero" suit. The full costume was a thermally insulating suit similar to the initial Zero suit, though was double-layered to further protect against punctures. Between the dual layers, Freeze concealed force-multiplying beams attached to his arms and legs which, when properly braced with firm foot plantation, triples his overall strength. Attached to the outer layer of the suit were various straps which he could adhere various items, including ice grenades or objects found during his crimes. The boots and gloves were another layer of insulation, while the upper torso was protected by a solid armored chest unit that also extended coverage to the shoulders. In addition to being resilient to strong blows and small arms fire, it carried lightly powered cells that operated the suit's functions as well as the life-support tank on the back of the suit, which kept his body at sub-zero temperatures using pressurized chloroflourocarbon (CFC) gases in high concentration, pumped through the insulation suit. The tank also acted as the fuel for the more powerful Freeze Gun. The helmet was simplified, being a strong glass casing that allowed full sight of his surroundings resilient to some physical damage. The suit came with a small speaker unit that slightly enhanced Freeze's voice with a deeper electronic tone, as his raspy voice was almost impossible to hear through the glass helmet. Though the helmet of the suit was shattered during Mr. Freeze's first encounter with Batman, it was later recovered and repaired by Freeze, who continued to use it until he developed an upgraded model. Semi-Power Cryo-Suit mk II The second iteration of Mr. Freeze's first type, this suit has become Mr. Freeze's primary variation, with various improvements to defenses, weapon systems, and utilities. The first addition was an auxiliary life-support suit within the main suit itself, made of a thin insulation cooled by liquid nitrogen fed across the suit with tubes that kicks in when exposed to warm temperatures, keeping his body cool for a few hours (long enough to his lair for safety in the event that his main suit should fail). The inner suit was composed of two layers; an inner layer of thermal insulation similar to the exterior of the Mk I, and an outer layer of a thicker rubberized skin that was resilient to punctures and slashes while also being nonflammable and difficult to melt, offering improved protection from heat and flame. Between these layers was a reactive hydrostatic gel, which could alter its density based on Mr. Freeze's input to allow increased protection from blunt damage; in emergency situations, the gel could fully harden and freeze, locking down the suit and fully restricting its movement but causing the outer rubber to become slightly brittle. Also between the two layers was a more streamlined set of force multiplying circuits that enhanced Freeze's strength like the Mk I. The torso armor was constructed of a more resistant armor that offered superior protection to some higher-caliber rounds and even light explosives, while also functioning as the container for the improved power cells and the supercooled chemical that freezes the hydrostatic gel in emergency lockdown mode. The chemicals can also be released from vents outside the suit for an offensive measure. The back unit was the mount for two cryo-tanks; one acting as primary life-support, pumping liquid nitrogen throughout the suit instead of CNC, while the second tank was primarily used as fuel for the upgraded Freeze Gun, though could act as auxiliary life-support in case the main tank was compromised. A similar glass helmet was used for this suit, though instead of a thicker material Freeze opted for two thin layers of glass, therefore allowing continued operation even if one of either of the layers should be breached. An improved electronic synthesizer was provided to offer a different tone enhancement, inspired by Batman's intimidating voice used to frighten criminals. Offensive Systems *Freeze Gun: Primary weapon. *Freeze Grenades: Auxiliary Freeze weapons. *Coolant Vent: Environmental tailoring device, chilling the air and causing water droplets to freeze. *Liquid Nitrogen: Release valve allows dispensing of Liquid Nitrogen directly behind the suit, preventing sneak attacks; a temporary use as prolonged draining results in reduced time outside a cryogenic setting. *Thermal Scan: Lasers on the collar of the suit link with imaging goggles to identify hot spots, particularly living targets, especially in a chilled environment; powerful enough to track a target by the residual heat in their footprints, and can be further linked with aerial drones. *Aerial Drones: Dispensed from the back of the suit to assist in target locating, using similar laser scanners that enable pinpointing thermal spots from a distance the suit cannot track itself.